


Cuddles

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway have some fluff!!, sorry I haven't been posting often, ughhh, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: You recall the gems cuddles with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, btw u should probably read the first part of this, "kisses" and it's all about the gems kissing u. So yh enjoy.

You couldn't remember a time in your life without the gems.

Every day that passed, you seemed to love the gems more and more. It was such a kind love, and a mutual one between all seven -- SEVEN! -- of you.

You paused. How incredibly lucky you were to have six girlfriends. All in love with you and one another. All so different in the ways they expressed their love.

One thing that came to mind during this time (besides the kisses, obviously) was their cuddles. You would often all snuggle together, but sometimes you could have alone time with one, and be able to observe their behaviors.

Once again, Amethyst jumped to mind. More often than not she would sneak up behind you and tackle you (gently) to the ground with a battle cry, smothering you in affection. She would shapeshift extra arms to hug you with, and you would laugh as you wrestled to get out of her tight grip. She would refuse to let go as you squirmed and occasionally tickled you. You would eventually tire one another out, call a truce, and just lay on the couch together. Amethyst would casually lace her fingers with yours, and you would smile.You loved playing with her hair, and she would gently blush and smile as you did so. You would hold her from behind and sometimes, fall asleep with her warm and soft body pressed against yours. You loved every moment of it.

Pearl, being quite dainty, did nothing like Amethysts tickle attacks. She was a tad shy in her affections, and wouldn't often be the first to approach. But you would usually hug her, gently as you could, and sit her down on the couch. Pearl would smile kindly and hold your hand. She would rest her head on your shoulder as you leaned against one another, not often talking. You just appreciated one another's presence. But you wouldn't always be quiet. Sometimes, she would take your hands in her slim fingers and trace the lines on your palms. She would whisper how delicate humans were, talk on and on for what seemed like hours about space and history and anything she knew about. You loved every moment of it.

Garnet-- where to start with Garnet? Cuddling with a fusion was one of the most overwhelmingly beautiful things to happen to you. Ruby and Sapphires love being amplified through Garnet was such an experience. She would often pull you onto her lap, and you would lace her arms behind her neck. She would just grin and lay down, stroking your hair and trailing her fingers lightly down your back. You could feel the gems on her palms. Resting your head on the crook of her neck, you would hum slightly with her. Holding one another close, you could feel her muscular yet soft form underneath you. Garnet would hold you tight, hold you so you could feel her replicated breathing and take on everything about her. Your face would turn red, and she would just laugh hautily. You loved every moment of it.

Peridot was completely different. She was still learning about Earth customs, and very well too. She enjoyed snuggling, but was more like a child in her approach. You would usually just be sitting on the couch, reading, and she would come over and just sit in your lap. She would take your arms in her hands, stopping whatever you were doing, and make you hold her. You would laugh at her slightly and hug her gently. It wasn't so much as cuddling-- more lip Peridot sitting in your lap stiffly, unsure of what to do. She asked if she was doing it wrong or right, (she had done research on the topic-- what a little dork) and you just said Peridot couldn't be wrong in what she did. This got a blush out of her, and she slowly relaxed. She would fall asleep on you as you stroked her hair, lips parted and limbs splayed out. Truly like a child. You loved every moment of it.

Lapis Lazuli, the cool gem that she was, didn't often cuddle with you. She had a large personal space bubble, and you respected that. But you did enjoy when she was comfortable with you, because she would sit down and rest her head on your shoulder, pulling up her legs and holding them. Even when you did get together, you didn't quite cuddle or invade one another's personal space. She said and did nothing-- just letting you take the lead. You would put an arm around her and stroke her shoulders, grasping them gently. Her hair would tickle your nose, and you would compliment her. She would just say "liar" but you would catch a smile from her. In relationships, Lapis was reserved, because of her past. But she trusted you. And you loved every moment of it.

Jasper, being the big gem that she was, just held you more often than cuddling you. Her hands would curl around the from of you, and pull you in between her legs. The curve of your small back would fit up against her stomach, and you could feel her abs pressing up against them. Your face would grow hot as she hugged you, holding you as if you were a mere belonging. Though possessive, you knew she meant well, and her hold was loving. If you could squeeze a hand out of her grasp, you would stroke her hair. She would rest her chin on your head, usually tired after training. You would talk to her and she would only usually reply with distracted hums. You would giggle, and she would look down at you with a grin on her face. You loved every moment of it.

A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth as you thought about their love for you. You loved them too, more than anything you could think of.


End file.
